imperial_god_emperorfandomcom-20200214-history
Dragonblood Dynasty/Dragon-Human clan
History Enimes with Main Charcater= MC ch 834 the Dragon-Human clan was one of the most ancient races of the myriad domains. With their long history and vast amounts of resources, they were once the indisputable overlords of the myriad domains in their glory days. Unfortunately, thousands of centuries ago, their ancestor perished and their Blood Halberd was lost in the 18th district of the Black Demon Abyss. Left without a leader, the Dragon-Human clan naturally started to decline. Indeed, the Dragon-Human clan had a well-respected status in the great wide world. They were the descendants of the ancient divine Dragon clan and the Human Race. In particularly, those of royal lineage had more or less inherited the incomparably pure dragon blood. The old fatty said that the retired emperor of the Dragon-Human clan is not one to be trifled with. He used to be a famous top expert back in the day and his name was known all across the Vast Thousand Domains. Legend has it that he had fought for the opportunity to become emperor along with Xiaofei and they had battled for more than six months before the winner was determined. He only lost by half a move… Thereafter, he ascended the throne as emperor of the Dragon-Human clan and inspired awe throughout the land. It is also said that he had magically regained his ancestral traits and has cultivated the body of the True Dragon. Thanks to him, the Dragonblood Dynasty has managed to retain a semblance of its past glory. Despite having lost their ancestral weapon, their race has still not been annihilated... Um, this extraordinary character only gradually started to retreat from political life five hundred years ago and does not interfere in Dragonblood Dynasty's business... Anyway, Yan Wushuang talked a lot so this is just a brief summary of what I heard. The retired emperor of the Dragon-Human clan sounds terrifying. Should we flee while we still can?" It's said that his talent is practically heaven-defying and he is the most outstanding talent that emerged from the Dragon-Human clan in close to six thousand years. The blood that flows within his veins is the purest Dragon Race blood that has been seen in the past thousands of centuries. He reached the Peak Great Saint Realm five thousand years ago and is said to be as powerful as the peerless Dragon-Human clan experts who perished in the 18th district thousands of centuries ago. There is also a rumor that he is the legitimate son of the Dragon-Human clan's ancestor. It is also rumored that three thousand years ago, this retired emperor overthrew one hundred thirty-six sects single-handedly, of which fifty-eight sects were medium forces, ten were top forces, and two were super forces. In a single night, he slaughtered close to a hundred Saints and a Great Saint... Tsk, tsk, tsk. He is definitely a vicious and cruel character. To be honest, his combat strength sounds terrifying and I'm afraid that my master might only be fit to carry his sandals. "Now that you mention it... with the exception of the retired emperor, the rest of the Dragon-Human clan is very ordinary. As the saying goes, each one is worse than the last. It would be extremely rare for the later generations to produce a genius. One tree does not make up a forest and it would be impossible for the retired emperor alone to salvage the situation. He has given his all these past few years to the Dragonblood Dynasty, and a sage once surmised that if this retired emperor had not been distracted by his temporal and worldly desires and devoted too much energy to the Dragonblood Dynasty, he might have already stepped on the emperor's road by this time. Members Third Princess of the Dragon-Human clan ch 833 The retired emperor of the Dragon-Human race ch 840 Category:All Races Category:All forces